Toes in the Sand
by myLadyBoy
Summary: The sun, the sand, the ocean, and friends. That sounds like a recipe for romance. And that may just happen with our 2 favorite blondes..    This is my first story ever and I suck at writing so i'll love you if you review :    Rated: T for just incase ;
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever be nice cause I love you :) 33 R&R**

Arnolds POV:

*School bell rings*

Yes!

School was finally over and now to start the wonderful season that is summer.

Having taking out all the things from my locker earlier in the week I walked straight to the front of Hillwood High school to meet up with my best friend to this day, Gerald. Right beside him was his longtime girlfriend Phoebe Heyerdahl.

Those two have been together forever since the 6th grade, after Gerald finally went up to her and asked her out on a date.

Gerald wears more jerseys and his hair is no longer tall, looking more like a buzz cut. Phoebe grew out her hair all the way to her waist and kept it in two low braids, and she still wears her sweater dresses but now they come in different colors.

I still look the same, with my little blue hat and my hair still being all over the place. My style is still the same too although Rhonda would say I have the skater boy look even thought I don't skate.

"Hey man, aren't you so glad it's the freaking summer already?" Gerald greeted me as i finally got to them.

Chuckling, "yeah I can finally use some relaxation after all this testing" turning to Phoebe and greeted her,"Hey Phoebe, ready for summer vacation?"

"Oh yes very much Arnold. And it was very nice of Rhonda to invite everyone to her summer condo for a month." she responded in her usual quiet tone.

It really was nice of Rhonda; she invited the whole gang to go stay with her at her family's condo for a whole month with everything paid for.

Phoebe looked over my shoulder and greeted someone," Hello Helga. Are you coming over tonight to help me pack for our vacation?"

I turned around to see Helga coming up to us with a bunch of sports equipment, looking at Gerald and I she greeted us, "Hey you guys", then she turned to Phoebe, "Yeah Phoebs I just gotta return this equipment to the coaches and I'll grab my bags then head over to your house."

"Wonderful I anticipate your arrival" said Phoebe, smiling at her best friend.

Helga was still best friends with Phoebe just as long as I have been with Gerald. She ditched the pigtails in the 5th grade and starting putting her hair in a ponytail, although she still kept her pink ribbon. She always wears shirts too big for her and ripped jeans.

Thinking about it now she changed her look before the 5th grade started and after the whole..um.. Fti thing…where she kissed me.

The whole thing was too bizarre for me to understand and she said herself that it was in the heat of the moment, so I just decided to forget about it. Although it randomly decides to pop into my head every time I see her.

But anyway ever since then she stopped bulling me, left me alone and started getting into all of these sports at school. And call me stupid or strange but I kind of miss her bulling me. Not that I liked being bullied but just that when she bullied me at least she talked to me, so now she doesn't anymore. So now I feel like I've lost a friend. If I can call Helga that…

"Hey Arnold," Gerald shouted in my ear.

"huh what" breaking out of my thoughts I looked around to see that the girls have left and it was just me and Gerald in the front of the school.

"Where were you space cadet" said Gerald crossing his arms.

"Oh nowhere, just thinking about something" Turning to start walking to the boarding house.

"Why in the world would you want to be thinking? It's the summer. Wait till its over and senior year is here. That's when you should really be thinking" Replied Gerald walking right beside me.

"I don't know man, I've just been thinking that I should be friends with Helga. We haven't talk as much since the 4th grade. And I was just thinking that over the summer I should try to be friends with her agai-"

"Whoa whoa..Whoa" stopped Gerald as he looked at me like I had 3 heads. "You want to be friends with Helga G. Pataki? You should be glad she doesn't talk to you or bully you anymore"

" I know but I feel like we should be friends. Especially with this trip were going on, we are all friends with each other but I'm not friends with her. You know" I asked looking at Gerald as we continued walking to my house.

"Mmm mm mm you're a bold kid Arnold. I still can't believe you want to be friends with her. But if that's what you want I'll be here for you. Just don't go falling in love with her. Elch" said Gerald scrunching up his face in disgust.

"Whoa who said anything about falling in love" shocked that he would think that could ever happen.

"Dude it's the summer. And we are gunna be at the beach. That just spells summer love right there" Gerald rationalize like that was a normal thing to happen.

Finally getting to the boarding house I turned to Gerald "that will never happen besides all I want to do is just be friends with her like the old times , minus the bullying of course."

"Whatever you say man. But anyways Rhonda said that she is gunna be picking everyone up at around 8 tomorrow. I told her I'll be at your place. So I'll be here at 7"

"Alright that's cool. I'll start packing now and I'll see you tomorrow"

We said our good byes and did you secret handshake that we've made up since we were little kids.

Opening the door and letting the animals lead by Abner outside, I walked up to my room to finish the packing that I did last night.

Somehow in my gut I knew this vacation was gunna be one heck of a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here Is chapter 2 :) I am thinking about uploading my chapters 2 times a week but that means I have to think after. lol Lets just see how this goes. **

** To Nep2uun: I totally agree. But dont worry I've got a plan for Gerald ;)**

**PS I own nothing :( *cries in corner***

* * *

><p><strong>Helga's POV<strong>

****Phoebes house****

"Oh Helga you can't wear pants to the beach" scolded Phoebe as she was looking through my bags" Luckily for you my friend, Rhonda and I went out and got you new clothes for you to wear."

"What? Oh no no no I am not wearing whatever Princess got me" I frowned at her from her bed.

"But why? This is our last summer together before everyone takes off to college after graduation next year. This may be your last chance to be able to tell Ice Cream how you really feel for him. And don't you want to look your best" asked Phoebe going to her closet to get out the shopping bags.

Ice Cream was still our code word for Arnold after al of these years and still to this day I was still madly in love with him. After I confessed my feelings to him on top of the FTi building, I immediately took it back, saying it was in the heat of the moment. But he didn't go bugging me about it like he usually does when I say something that's odd. So I took the hint that he doesn't like me like that. I tried to forget about him by getting into every sport the school had to offer but I still couldn't get him out of my mind. Especially since he would go to my games with Phoebe and Gerald. The sports did help me to stop bullying like I used to do.

Maturing and puberty also helped with that too. I was no long the lanky girl with the thick mono brow. Over the years I started to wax my eye brows into two nicely arched eye brows. And then puberty hit me hard. My breast grew to a 36c, making me the largest out of my friends. My body somehow morphed into looking like the models of Victoria Secret. When I was younger I just felt so self-conscious that I just hid my body with baggy clothes and sweat jackets. Now that I'm old Ive come to terms with it but I didn't know how my friends would take it so I just continued wearing baggy clothes.

"I don't know Phoebs. I think he just sees me as just a friend" I said sighing.

"Oh but Helga its been years since you've talked to him. Maybe after all these years he finally developed his feeling his feelings. Both of you have yet to address the situation that happened years ago"stated Phoebe.

I knew full well of what she was talking about.

"Your right Phoebs but how am I going to do that"

"You need to open up to him, show him the real you, be the girl of his dreams." she said as she pulled out the clothes from the shopping bags.

Looking at them they were indead very girly looking and also very revealing. And don't get me started on the bathing suits.

Sighing I pulled out the origional clothes i had packed and put the new clothes in my bags.

"This better work Phoebs, or I'm gunna bring out old Betsy from retirementand show Princess a thing or to" I said feeling my usual frown on my face.

"I believe you'll be more scared of Rhonda. When we were picking out the clothes she kept muttering to herself in a very disturbed fashion" Phoebe shuddered at the memorie.

We talked some more before we finally decided to hit the hay.

****The Next Day****

Rhonda picked up the gang in a very nice looking bus. I figured I would change when we got to the condo so I went in sweat pants and a pink hoodie. I slept while we picked up the rest and on the way there so I didnt get to talk to Arnold.

A few hours passed before Phoebe nudged me to wake up, "Helga, we're here."

Getting off the bus I looked around me. The condo was big but not mansion worthy big. It was two stories with a porch that wrapped around the whole house.

The beach was right behind the house, and it looked absolutly beautiful.

"Alright you guys, I just have some few things to tell you" Rhonda Stated grabbing everyones attention," If you guys get hungry there is a personal chef so just ask him to make whatever you want. But every Sunday in the afternoon we are gunna eat dinner together. Also there are enough rooms for 2 people each. And no funny business."

"Hah well Harold looks like your not getting any this month" I stated causing Rhonda and Harold to turn bright red and everyone to laughe.

"Oh my gosh Helga we are not even together"Rhonda shot daggers at me. I know full well they are, they might as well just come out with it. Not like we dont know about it.

We all got inside to change to hit the beach. Look infront of the mirror my bathing suit was a red string botton and the top was a red an white virtically stripped.

"Helga you look fine. Dont be so nervous." Phoebe came up behind me. Her bathing suit was a simple one piece with the whole back showing.

"I hope your right Phoebe" I said to her walking out of the room while grabbing a volly ball.

Walking out on to the beach everybody was there waiting to get going. Taking in a deep breath I said, "Alright, whose ready for some beach volly ball"

People were agreeing that they were in but when they looked at me thats when I heard the gasps.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo chapter 2 done. :3 And if you dont know who is on the trip here is everyone:<strong>

**Helga, Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald, Rhonda, Harold, Shina, Eugine, nadine, Sid, Lila, Stinky**

**Alright any questions, comments or concerns?**

**R&R please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! a new chapter is up. It has been so long.. Life and writers block got a head of me and I never had time to write. :( also taking care of an orphaned newborn kitten takes a lot of time.**

**Ps his name is oliver an he is a cutie :3**

** But I hope no one has forgotten about me and this storie. I appolize for taking so long but now i will have a lot of time on my hands and continue writing :) just bear with me. **

**Now on with the storie :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Arnold Point of View<strong>

Wondering what everyone was gasping at I turned my head only to feel my jaw drop to the floor.

Along with the res of the girls on the porch was Helga holding a colorful volleyball between her hands. Instead of the lanky body she used to have when we were kids, was the body most girls our age would kill to have. After years of playing sports out in the sun tanned her skin in a way that it glowed against her bright blonde hair.

"Mmm…Mmm… Mmm. Pataki sure cleaned herself up good, "Gerald said looking at her through the top of his sunglasses.

"I know man. Just look at her boobs. They look like squishy pillows. I just want to get my hands on them and have my way with them", agreed Sid who was visibly drooling

Just hearing him talking like that made me want to punch him. I mean he shouldn't he talking about girls like that even if it is Helga we're talking about. She would punch him herself if she heard him talking like that.

Which I'm guessing she did, because from the corner of my eye I see her storming over here. She then launched the volley ball straight for Sid's head. He knocked out from the impact and leaving marks all over his face.

"Now are you nimrods just about done talking about my breasts," asked Helga as she put her hands on her hips and glared at us.

Recovering from the hit Sid eagerly said," Yes my sweet.", Making googly eyes at her.

Just looking at the way he was looking at her was making me sick to my stomach. I honestly wouldn't mind giving him a punch to the face.

But how could I be thinking things like that. Sid is my friend, so what if he is making faces like that at Helga. I shouldn't be letting my feeling get in the way of his if he likes Helga like that.

Helga is just my friend right?

Not noticing my thoughts arguing with each other, Helga just grumbled at him and turned to me and said, "Hey Arnold"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go get the ball? It bounced off of frog boys head and landed over at the duns over there" She said as she pointed to the left of us.

"Alright sure Helga," I said and ran over to the duns.

Woah….wait a minute.. Did she just say my name normal? No Arnold-o. No hair boy or football head? What is going on here?

First she's a beautiful girl, with a beautiful body. Well I knew she was pretty but not that beautiful. Anyway, second Sid is making lovey dovey faces at her it and it makes me mad about it. And third, she just said my name normal. I know she doesn't pick on me anymore. But she still would call me nicknames every time she had to talk to me. This is becoming to be such a weird day.

I found the ball and made my way back to the group who had put up the volley ball net and was already divided into teams. On one side it was Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Lila, and Eugene. An on the other was Rhonda, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Nadine and Sheena.

"Hey Arnold," Gerald called out to me, "Your over here with me"

"Alright cool," I said and made my way to my team's side of the field.

"Oh Arnold isn't it such an ever so lovely day to be playing games on the beach," Lila asked.

"Huh? Oh hmm I guess it is a nice day today." She was right it was nice and sunny with little puffy clouds here and there with a nice gentle breeze.

Looking at Lila she grew to be a very curvy girl with her hair long and wavy. Over the years my crush on her went away after I realized she would never 'like me, like me'. We are still friends but not super close as I am with the rest of our friends. She

Started going out with the football quarterback in freshman year and have been going strong ever since.

We got into positions and got ready to play the game. Noticing I still had the ball I asked, "Hey whose gunna serve?"

"I am", Helga said coming up to me. She reached for the ball and our fingers touched for a second. But when it did I felt sparks going back and forth between us. Looking at her face I could see a small blush forming on her face.

She ran to the serving corner and shouted, "Alright let's get this show on the road", and spiked the ball.

* * *

><p>Our team was winning after a few hours had passed. But I would say we were winning by default. Because when Helga would shoot the ball over the net and it would head Sids way, he would miss it because he was too busy paying attention to Helga's breasts.<p>

"Hey guys I'm getting hungry", Harold said rubbing his stomach. He started to slim down as we got older but his appetite was still huge as ever.

"Oh your always hungry pink boy," Helga said to him, "Fine this is the last round first team to score then we all can go eat."

Stinky was getting ready to serve as my team was positioning themselves. Helga and I were in the middle, Gerald and Lila on the left side, and Phoebe and Eugene on the right.

Stinky served and it got shot into the middle. I ran to were the ball was going to land but I didn't notice Helga also running for the ball and our bodies collided and knocked us to the floor.

I didn't feel the sand in my face like I thought I would have, but instead I felt squishy pillows surrounding my face. Wait, squishy pillows? I opened my eyes only to see that my face was in Helga's breasts and we were in a compromising position.

"Oh my gosh Helga I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Are you ok," I asked scrambling to get up. I could feel my face turning redder and hotter.

Helga looked really embarrassed herself as she got up and brushed the sand off of her. In a shaky voice she replied, "Uh… Yeah I think so." Not looking at me she said, "I think that's enough volley ball for today." She grabbed Phoebes arm and ran inside the condo.

"Aww man you are so lucky. I wish that was me," Sid said behind me, obvious disappointment in his voice.

I glared at him and said, "Sid. Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R please :D <strong>

**now off to the beach :)**


	4. Chapter 4

WOoo chapter 4 done! :D I was gunna post sooner but i got sick with food poisoning :( Damn you tacos!

Anyway I desided to put both Helgas and Arnolds pov together in this chapter. And i think thats what im gunna start doing.

What do you all think? Good idea? Yes? No? Maybe so?

Anyway on with the story!

**I own nothing! so ill continue crying in my corner**

PS_ I really dont think this chapter is any good :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Helga's Point of view<strong>

I avoided Arnold after that for the past couple of days. I was just way too embarrassed to even look at him in the eye. And I could tell he was avoiding me too cause he didn't even bother to apologize about it.

So I've been hiding out in the room waiting for this embarrassment to blow over but it doesn't seem to go away.

"Crimeny Phoebe I just made myself look like a big idiot", I panicked as I paced back and forth in our room.

"No you didn't Helga it was an accident and BOTH of you should have looked where you guys were going when you a going when you chased after the ball", Phoebe reasoned with me as she sat at her bed looking at me.

I sighed and flopped on to my bed. "You right Phoebe. What would I do without you", I asked her.

"I'm not very sure but you would probably lose your mind", she said smiling at me.

Before I could agree with her there was a knock on our door. "Come in!"

The door opened and out popped little Miss Princess.

"What do you want princess"

"Well darling, I found this club down the street and I hear it is the hottest place to go to in town. So I'm asking everyone if they want to go. Do you girlies want to come along?"

Going to the club is such a great idea also I could use some serious dancing and a distraction, so I looked to Phoebe and said," I'm in, you?"

"Oh most certainly, I'm sure Gerald wouldn't miss going either."

Rhonda clapped her hands and said, "Fabulous! We're gunna leave at 8. So be in the living room before that." She turned to head out the room, but before she left she turned to me and said, "oh and Helga?

"Yeah?"

"Pleeease wear something sexy and nice"

Already feeling the frustration growing I got up and shoved her out of the room, "Yeah, yeah. I'll wear whatever I want to wear" And slammed the door before she could say anything else.

I looked at the clock that was on nightstand and saw that it was 5:47pm. That was when I started to panic. I didn't have a lot of time to get ready.

"Phoebe! Help me get ready!"

With a chuckle she replied, "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>~*10 minutes before 8*~<strong>

There I was finally ready. I had on a tight, light pink halter dress that had lace on the ends and scrunched up on the side giving it a folded look. I really didn't want to wear heels but I decided to go with a 3 inch black pep toes. My hair and makeup was simple. I let my hair down and just curled the ends and did a smoky eye with a pale pink lip gloss.

Please with what I was wearing I looked at Phoebe who looked just absolutely adorable. She had a tight blue dress that flared at the ends with a white short knitted jacket ending with some silver flats. She also had her hair and make-up simple. Keeping the way she usually had her hair in braids and just outlined her eyes with eye liner.

I couldn't hold in my squeal and ran to her trapping her in a tight hug, "Oh Phoebe you just look absolutely adorable. I could just eat you up."

Giggling she pushed me away, "oh hush Helga. We need to go down stairs already."

"Alright fine but they better not gawk again like when I wore that bikini."

We walked down the stairs and into the living room. Feeling a little goofy I stuck a pose which resulted in a few giggles and whistles.

"Woo everyone is here! Now let's do a round of shots", Sid shouted punching the air with his fist. Everyone cheered and got the shot glasses ready.

Once we each got a shot in our hands we raised them up and shouted, "Here's to you, and here's to me, friends we'll always be. But if by chance we disagree, fuck you, and here's to me" and we all down them down laughing.

In the back of my mind I knew I was going to have a pretty good time.

We started walking down the sidewalk since the club wasn't that far from us. I decided to hang back and watch everyone chat excitedly about the club. I got so lost hearing everybody talk that I didn't hear someone call out my name.

"Hey Helga!"

"Huh? What"

That's when I noticed it was my beloved that was calling out my name. He chuckled and said, "Ha I've been calling you for a while."

I could already feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. He looked good as always, wearing a pair of tight fitted jeans and a red plaid shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. God he looks so hot right now.

Seeing that he was waiting for me to respond I said, "Oh hey Arnold. What's up?" Wow smooth.

With a smile on his face he replied, "Not much, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened the other say. I should have looked where I was going or said I got it."

"Oh it's alright it's my fault too."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

God what was wrong with me. I can't even have a normal conversation with the boy.

"Oh Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

I tried to muster what little courage I had. With a wink I said, "You better dance with me before we leave the club. Got it?"

"Ha whatever you say Helga."

We both smiled at each other until we realized that we were already at the club already. We all were able to go through the bouncer with no problems. Once we were inside things were already getting popping.

Arnold and I met up with Gerald and Phoebe up in the booth that Rhonda got.

"Hey Pataki, you ready to dance", asked Gerald.

"Oh you know it."

Arnold got a confused look on his face, "Huh you guys gone out to the clubs together?"

"Yeah. Gerald here likes to get his freak on, on the dance floor and Phoebe is not really the best dancer. So when you don't go out with them I go dance with him", I replied.

"Oh I see."

Then the song Cyclone by Baby Bash started playing. Gerald and I just gave each other that look and took off and started owning the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Arnolds Point of view<strong>

I couldn't believe my eyes what I was seeing. I know Gerald and Helga don't exactly get along but right in front of Phoebe and me they were dancing and touching each other. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that they were going out with each other.

I looked to Phoebe and said, "Hey are you alright with them dancing like that?"

"Oh yes Arnold it's quite alright. Like Helga said I'm not a very good dancer, not even a slow dance am I good. Besides I have nothing to worry about. Helga has no intentions with Gerald but rather another boy in our group of friends."

From our friends? I wonder who it could be. Maybe it's Sid. They usually hang out a lot on Gerald's Field.

"Can you tell me who it is", I asked her.

She giggled and said, "Oh no Arnold. If I did I'm quite sure Helga would kill me and you."

"Do you think I'll find out eventually?"

"I think you'll find out quite soon", she said quite cryptically.

I couldn't understand what she meant by that so I just shrugged it off and looked my friends dancing

* * *

><p><strong>*1:00 A. M.*<strong>

It was already getting late and everybody was having a good time, some most than others as they had been drinking too much. So far everyone had pretty much danced with everyone. Sid so happen to dance with Helga most of the night. So I didn't get to dance with like Helga made me promise her.

I was gunna go get myself another drink when I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me back. Turning around I saw that it was Helga pulling me and giggling.

"Helga? What are you doing", I asked her.

"You promised me a dance and I'm going to get it."

She continued to pull to the dance floor and giggle like a little school girl. I couldn't help but think she looked really cute giggling the way she was, which sent a flush to my cheeks that I couldn't get rid of.

Once we got to the dance floor a new started to play. I twirled her around to face me and she graced me with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face. She then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms wround my neck and I placed my hands on her hips.

At first it was awkard just dancing from side to side, but then Helga started getting into it and started swaying her hips from side to side. Soon I started getting into it and started dancing closer to her. Before I knew it there was barely an inch between us and hands were touching everything.

It just felt so right with her being so close to me and my arms being around her. She opened her eyes, looked at me and a small smile fluttered to her lips. Even thought it was dark in here I could still see the blush that rose to her cheeks.

Our faces inched closer together.

I think I might just kiss her.

But before our lips could even touch, the music stoped and the lights came on.

Before I could even ask what was going on. I realized that Helga vanished from my arms.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please :3<p> 


End file.
